Eric Grady
Eric Grady is an acquaintance of the West Family. Eric appeared from seasons 1 to 2 and again from seasons 5 onwards. Biography Early Life Eric had a son called Billy Grady who did not respect Eric as a father and basically became a West. Eric became involved with the Wests when he met Wolfgang West and the two became best friends. Eric was raised as an uncle to the West kids, though if he had the chance he would go behind Wolf’s back and get with Cheryl. Season One Eric is introduced to us a a slightly seedy man who works at The Galleria with Wolf, buying and selling stolen goods. He buys a statue belonging to the Hong family off Van for $50, then sells it back to him for $500. Cheryl gives him The Galleria when she decides the family is going straight. (Slings And Arrows) Eric is next seen at a party Allen Markham is throwing. Eric gets very drunk and makes moves on Cheryl, Allen sees this and severly beats Eric. Eric informs Wolf West of this who tells Eric to spy on the two for him incase they are having an affair. In episode 4, Erics only off spring Billy 'The Kid' Grady West passes away and Eric gets very upset. At the wake, Eric hears about the pity root, someone having sex with someone because they feel sorry for them. So Eric, pretends to be alot sadder and eventually goes home with Rochelle. But not before Allen punches him and accuses him of handing Allen into the police. After Van gets a job at The Lucky Dollar Store, Eric gets blamed for stealing a truckload of childrens birthday cards and when Van finds out Eric gets severly beaten. Eric then attends Van‘s wedding in the season finale. Season Two .]]Eric helps Wolf break his home detention by letting Wolf drop a huge rock onto his foot so it looks like Wolf has taken him to the hospital. Later, Van and Munter steal a bunch of crayfish and use Eric to get them freezers to keep them in so that they can sell them. Unfortunately for the two Eric‘s freezers are faulty and there are a lot of food poisoned customers for the boys. Eric continues spying on Cheryl for Wolf as Wolf gets a job under the eye of Hayden Peters. Eric tells Wolf that Wayne Judd is around a lot and that he suspects there‘s something on between Judd and Cheryl. That day Eric accidently takes ecstasy and enjoys a few hours at The Video Hut with Ted, Loretta and Pascalle. Not long after Wolf goes missing after bashing Judd, Eric helps Munter and Pascalle on a man hunt for Wolf in the bush. They come across a shallow grave but it turns out to be that of a dog. Eric informs Pascalle he could be her father figure if she needs one. Not long after, a box load of Hoochie Mama underpants go missing and it soon turns out to be Eric. Van is disgusted to find a mannequin dressed up as his mother in Eric‘s bedroom in the Galleria. The next episode Tracy Hong goes missing under mysterious circumstances and it is revealed to the audience she has been kidnapped and is being held ransom. It is revealed to be Eric holding her hostage but she takes control over the situation and, angry at her father, makes Eric increase the ransom. But Tracy gets away leaving Eric with no money. Eric next appears when Kasey accuses him of molesting Loretta as a child which later proves false. Later the Wests buy mattresses off Eric after their house is robbed. But in typical Eric fashion, the mattresses have fleas and the West house gets infested. Outrageous Fortune: The Movie In the telefeature, Eric joins the Wests on their annual trip to Tutaekuri Bay. He cleans out his campervan he uses for the trip but, due to its usual dirtyness, everyone goes in different cars. At the camp site, Eric turns his campervan into a light show by putting budget christmas lights on. Eric realises he is attracted to Cheryl‘s sister Jeanette and makes moves on her even going so far as to have sex with her. But, while climaxing, Eric calls her by her sisters name and Jeanette leaves. The Missing Years (season three, four) When Monica Judd found out that Cheryl and her ex husband Wayne were dating, she tried multiple things to try and annoy them. She visited Eric trying to find out pieces of information so that she could arrest Cheryl but Eric did not give any. So Monica started a rumour that Eric was a nark. Eric ditched West Auckland and went to live in Palmerston Noth. In the first episode of season 3, Falani reveals to Cheryl that he now owns the Galleria after Eric ditched West Auckland. After that Eric is occasionaly mentioned but is regarded to be in hiding and doing a good job of it. Season Five Eric returns to the West family‘s life on the second last episode of season 5. Ted envisions him as the gate keeper of death and so believes that he is going to die. He then suffers a heart attack after Eric arrives at the front door. Eric holds a lot of bitterness towards Cheryl and Judd and blames them for having to live in Palmerston North for 3 years which he hated. He moved back when he saw Monica who told him she was lying and did not tell anyone the things she had said. Eric then starts to stay at the West house, much to the annoyance of Cheryl. On his first night, Eric discusses the events he missed out on over the past few years but hits a tender topic when Wayne and Cheryl‘s recently deceased baby Tama is brought up. Loretta is later disgusted to find Eric masturbating in her bed. In the season finale, Eric finds himself attracted to transsexual Angel and, when the police raid the house, the two share a raunchy kiss. Season Six After the dramatic stabbing and shooting at the West house and multiple arrests, Eric has been house sitting. Judd is disgusted to walk into his bedroom to find Eric having sex with a blow up doll similar to Cheryl. Eric welcomes them heartily. Eric is told he cant stay the West house anymore, but he starts to pay rent and is offered Ted’s campervan. Loretta soon discovers that Eric has hid a large number of stolen heat pumps in the campervan and she and Eric begin to sell them off. But Loretta breaks her part of the deal and sends Eric packing. After a while Eric moves into Van‘s house. In episode 3, Eric is caught having sex with transexual Angel. Eric is hired by Jethro in the next episode to sell numerous vehicles and chooses a few to keep himself. Later Eric overhears Van mention that he, Jethro and Bailey are going to have a threesome and he breaks the news to the family. Van later evicts him from his house as he needs Eric‘s room. Eric develops a friendship with Falani and, together with Sparky, the three join the Ted West Crew but later leave. Eric tries his luck at sleeping again with Mandy, but fails. Eric is delighted when Cheryl gets out of prison and is disgusted at Judd and Pascalle. Eric offers to keep Cheryl warm which she declines. Eric then eavesdrops on Jethro and Bailey having sex. Eric is last seen dancing in the West House living room with Angel. Relationships Cheryl West .]]Eric was mates with Wolf since they were young adults and he met Cheryl through Wolf. Eric found Cheryl extremely attractive and developed a stalkerish fascination with her. In Season One, when Wolf is put away, Eric offers to be the man of the house which Cheryl kindly rejects. When Allen Markham hosts a party, Eric makes moves on Cheryl and tries to kiss her, resulting in Allen chucking him onto a table. Eric, annoyed, tells Wolf that he thinks Allen and Cheryl are having an affair. In Season Two, Eric attends a Hoochie Mama launch party and steals a whole box load of undies. Van discovers a blow up Cheryl doll in The Galleria dressed in the undies. Cheryl later gets annoyed at Eric when he constantly stays over at the West House. In Outrageous Fortune: The Movie, Eric accompanies The Wests to Tutaekuri Bay. He makes moves on Cheryl‘s sister Jeanette and they end up having sex. Jeanette leaves however when Eric starts saying Cheryl‘s name as he orgasms. When Eric returns in Season Five, he is very annoyed at Cheryl as her relationship with Judd caused Monica Judd to have a vendetta against him which made him live in Palmerston North for 3 years. In Season Six, The Wests walk into Eric having sex with another Cheryl blow up doll. As Cheryl is in jail this season. Eric does not share many scenes with her but as he trys to talk to her over the phone, Cheryl always cuts the conversation short. Trivia * Though Eric has never slept with Cheryl herself, he has slept with both her sisters as replacements. Category:Outrageous Fortune characters Category:Westside characters Category:Characters